olympusguardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeus
Zeus is the king of the gods on Mt. Olympus. He is the youngest son of the titans Kronos and Rhea. His weapon is a lightning bolt, as he is the is the sky god. Appearance Zeus has long white hair, a beard, and a mustache. Zeus's attire consists of a long tunic with a lightning bolt emblem, a yellow sash, and a golden cape. History Zeus was the youngest of the six children born to titans Cronus and Rhea. Fearing that one of his children would overpower him, Cronus swallowed Zeus's older siblings. He expected to ingest baby Zeus, but Rhea wrapped a rock in a blanket and had him swallow that instead. Meanwhile, baby Zeus was spirited away to the island of Crete, where he was raised by nymphs. When he was old enough, Zeus learned of his father's crimes. He used a special flower to create an elixir that would help free his siblings from their Cronus's belly. Then he gave it to Rhea, who served it to Cronus. Upon drinking the elixir, Cronus became very ill and regurgitated his five elder children: Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Poseidon, and Hades. The six gods battled against Cronus and the other titans and won. Zeus appointed himself as king of the gods and ruler of the heavens. Zeus later married Hera, the goddess of marriage. However, he wasn't always faithful to her. He had various lovers who bore him children, such as Hermes and Hercules. Synopsis In most of the episodes, he only has cameo appearances alongside the other Olympians. Powers & Abilities As one of the Big Three, Zeus has the ultimate powers a god can possess, and is rivaled only by his brothers, Poseidonand Hades. He possesses the standard physical and magical superiority inherent in all gods, though to a much greater degree due to his status as one of the oldest Olympians as well as one of the Big Three. Even Gaea refers to Zeus as "the first among the gods." * Massive Strength: Zeus has incredible physical prowess, and in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, he is mentioned being able to lift and hurl entire mountains at his enemies. Most notably, Zeus was able to crush and imprison Typhon himself (the only known being with strength superior to his own) by hurling Mount Etna on top of him. Also, when Hephaestus angered him, Zeus easily overpowered him, and flung his son all the way from Mount Olympus to Lemnos. This is especially impressive because Hephaestus is one of the physically strongest Olympians in creation, exponentially exceeding the likes of Ares. In The Blood of Olympus, Zeus was able to fling the Argo II all the way from Athens to Camp Half-Blood, halfway across the world at supersonic speeds. ** Super Strength - As the King of the Gods, Zeus possessed incredible levels of superhuman strength. He could easily overpower almost anything in Creation. His strength was second only to his son, Hercules. * Battle Prowess: Zeus is an extremely skilled, formidable and experienced warrior. He thus easily overpowered his son, Hephaestus, defeated the infamously terrifying Kampê, battled his Titan father Kronos, and even held his own against the more powerful Typhon. That particular battle was incredibly difficult and long, and both Dionysus and Hephaestus - enormously powerful Olympians - were forcibly, violently removed from the fight with critically brutal injuries, which contributes to Zeus's mastery of combat techniques and strategy. Despite this, he recognized that there were those more strategically skilled and knowledgeable than him, as he considered Athena to be his finest strategist in the battle against Typhon. * Height Manipulation: Zeus can tremendously increase his height, shown in The Blood of Olympus, when he grows 100 feet tall before hurling the Argo II all the way from Athens to Camp Half-Blood. In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Zeus grows even taller, until he is half as tall as the Storm Giant Typhon. * Aerokinesis: As the God of the Sky, Zeus has absolute control over air. He has the same aerokinetic powers as his son, Jason, only to an infinitely more advanced level, enabling him to perform feats such as: ** Wind Generation: Zeus can generate tremendously powerful hurricanes and tornadoes at will. A notable example was when he generated a massive thunderstorm around Mount Olympus in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, while attempting to win favor with Hera. ** Air Ropes: As seen in The Blood of Olympus, as the Lord of the Sky, Zeus had divine authority over all 4 Wind Gods, whom he bound and harnessed to his war chariot with tightly wound ropes of wind that he generated. ** Inhalation: In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Zeus sucked Metis into his stomach through his mouth with a mini-tornado. ** Flight: Zeus could manipulate the air currents around him to hover and fly at great speeds. ** Cloud Manipulation: As demonstrated in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, where Zeus made an indistinguishable living replica of Hera out of a cloud, which King Ixion later seduced, giving birth to the first centaurs. ** Air waves: According to Hephaestus, Zeus' domain also includes the air waves, as he was able to detect Hephaestus' pirate radio in The Lost Hero. * Atmokinesis: As the God of the Sky, Zeus has absolute control over the weather. ** Celestial Hydrokinesis: In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Zeus brought about a global flood by causing tremendous torrents of water to pour down from the heavens all over the world for nine days and nights. As a result, the entire world was flooded (except for the highest mountains), and most of the human race was destroyed. Deucalion and Pyrrha were among the few that survived this great calamity. * Electrokinesis: As the God of Thunder and Lightning, Zeus has absolute control over both static and celestial electricity, which grants him the abilities of: ** Lightning Generation: Zeus can generate tremendous bolts of lightning from his fingertips. ** Static Electric Shocks: Zeus can send great amounts of static shock through the bodies of others on contact. ** Electrical Immunity: Zeus is completely immune to any amount of electricity. ** Master Bolt: Zeus's most powerful weapon, the Master Bolt, is stupendously powerful (generating many tremendous white-hot lightning bolts simultaneously), easily making a hydrogen bomb look like a firecracker in comparison. When Zeus hurls it at Typhon, the blast "lights up the world", nearly knocks the colossal monster off-balance, and Percy can feel the shock-wave many miles away. In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Zeus used his Master Bolt to swiftly raze the entire city of Salmonia to oblivion after Salmoneus pretended to be Zeus. ** Super Speed - As the god of lightning, Zeus could run at extremely fast speeds. He could run faster than speed of light or the lightning he commands. * Supernatural Sight: As the God of the Sky, Zeus has incredibly keen vision, as seen in Percy Jackson's Greek Heroes, when he manages to see Danaë, who was trapped inside of an underground bronze cell. He was later able to mentally zoom in and clearly perceive Phaethon driving Helios' Sun Chariot. * Chlorokinesis (limited): In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, to help Hades kidnap Persephone, Zeus caused the earth to grow several magnificent fields of flowers, each one more colorful and fragrant than the one before it. The roses he caused to grow did not even have thorns, and their beauty and fragrance was such that it made Persephone giddy and lured her further away from her chaperones. This shows that, despite his status as a sky god, Zeus has a level of control over the earth and its natural elements. * Knowledge of Plants: As shown in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Zeus had an extensive knowledge of the properties of herbs and plants, which he learned from the nymphs who raised him. As a result, he was able to brew an extremely powerful emetic, a single goblet of which caused Kronos to regurgitate all five of his swallowed children (as well as the boulder that Rhea used to impersonate him with). * Madness: In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Zeus cured Dionysus of the madness beset upon him by Hera. * Justice: As the God of Justice and Honor, Zeus maintains control over the other deities by preventing their feuds from escalating to epic proportions, and ensuring the overall order of the world by handing down and enforcing justice. A good example in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods is when Zeus assembles the first ever Olympian trial for the murder of Poseidon's son Halirrhothius by Ares, with Zeus himself as the Chief Justice. As a result, Ares was justly acquitted. * Granting and Stripping Powers: As the King of the Olympian Gods, Zeus can temporarily strip away (and later restore) any other Olympian of his/her godly powers and divinity, just as he did in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods to Poseidon and Apollo (after they participated in an unsuccessful Olympian riot against him), and claims that he would have permanently done so to Ares, had the latter not been his son. Zeus later punished Apollo in this way again after the latter killed some of the Cyclopes that forged his thunderbolts (in retaliation for Zeus striking down Asclepius). As seen throughout the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, Zeus was able to strip his son Dionysus of the latter's alcokinesis abilities as a punishment for chasing after an off-limits wood nymph twice, and only restored them again shortly before The Lost Hero. Zeus would punish Apollo this way yet again in The Trials of Apollo series. ** Power Bestowal - Zeus is able to bestow his followers with vast electrical powers. ** Power Absorption - Zeus is able to drain power from other beings in order to strengthen himself. ** Immortality Removal - Zeus was able to strip Prometheus of his Immortality. * Shapeshifting: Zeus had always had a talent for shapeshifting, even transforming himself into a Titanic version to deceive his father and the other Titans. Later on, he frequently transformed himself into other shapes to seduce those whom he fell in love with. As shown in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Zeus has transformed himself several animals to woo different women (and sometimes men). Those include a bull (for Europa), an eagle (for Ganymede), a swan (for Leda), a cuckoo (for Hera), an ant (for Eurymedousa), a serpent (for Demeter), Artemis (for Kallisto), Amphitryon (for Alcmene) and even a dazzling shower of gold (for Danaë in Percy Jackson's Greek Heroes). * Transfiguration: In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Zeus transforms thousands of ants into an army of hardened and fearless human warriors (who would later become known as the Myrmidones) at the request of his son Aeacus. He would later transform his girlfriend Io into a cow, Lycaon into the first werewolf, and his daughter Thalia into a pine tree. * Teleportation: As seen in The Lightning Thief, Zeus can disappear in "a blinding flash of lightning." * Control of Animals: Zeus can summon and control animals that are sacred to him, shown when he sends a huge golden eagle to punish Prometheus in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, and later another one to assist Psyche in Percy Jackson's Greek Heroes. * Amokinesis: As revealed in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, to punish Aphrodite for her numerous infidelities with mortal men, Zeus cast a spell that caused her to fall head-over-heels in love with Anchises, a mortal shepherd. Though it was never specifically stated as to how he did it, it still proves that Zeus actually had a considerable level of control and skill in the ability to arouse the emotions of love and desire in others, especially given how his magic in this aspect was effective on even Aphrodite (the Goddess of Love and Desire) herself. * Entertainment Skills: In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Zeus was revealed to be an excellent entertainer, being able to sing, dance, and joke, all skills that he acquired from the Kouretes that helped raise him. Zeus's singing was said to be "as clear as the streams on Mount Ida", and his satyr jokes were outrageously hilarious. His entertainer skills enabled him to win favor with all of the Titans at Mount Othrys, even Kronos himself, such that they grew to harbor no suspicions of his true intentions at all. Zeus also later applied these skills again to woo his beautiful sister, Hera. * Teleporting - Zeus has shown the ability to disappear in thin air, leaving a rain of electric charges behind, only to appear minutes later somewhere else. * Portal Creation: * Regeneration - Zeus could regenerate from almost any wound. He can grow back just about any limb or organ back with ease. * Summoning - Zeus is able to summon a legion of creatures to fight at his side. * Mind Imprisonment- In his astral form, Zeus was able to imprison Kratos in his own mind. * Sealing - Zeus was able to collect all the evils of the world and seal them inside of Pandora's Box. * Animation: * Astral Projection: * Weapon Creation-Zeus was able to forge the Blade of Olympus from the Heavens and the Earth. * Immortality: * Omnilingualism: Zeus, as an Olympian God, has the ability to fluently speak, read, and understand all human languages, even currently dead ones. * Metamorphosis: * Teleportation: Paraphernalia * ThunderboltsCategory:Characters Male Category:Immortals Category:Male